A method for making an artificial graphite includes mixing a graphite, a coating material, and a solvent. Then the solvent is removed to form a composite material. Finally, the composite material is carbonized and graphitized. Thus, the artificial graphite is created. However, a size of the artificial graphite is very small. It is difficult to create a larger size artificial graphite.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making artificial graphite that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.